


Take My Hand

by AlloftheFandom



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fighting, M/M, crackfic, hilarious bone puns, skeleton war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlloftheFandom/pseuds/AlloftheFandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the first night of the skeleton war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand

It was the Skeleton War. So brutal, so paniful. But, out of it came someting beautiful.

It was Spoopy First, the begining of the Skeleon War. Many ranks of Skeletons had tamed up to kill the evil fuckboys. Two of these skeletns were name Dave and Jhon. They was the bestest of bros ever and were totes in love, but would never admit it cuz that'd be gayyyyyy.

"Tis battle time!" The Skelly Generuhl yelled despite lacking vocal cords. "We must defeat the fuckbois!!!!!"

"YEAH!!!!!" The Sketelons cheered. They all redied their bone weapons. Bone and Arows, Bone Cloubs, Finger Guns, and every wepon under the mooon wre inclided.

"LEZ GO!!!!!" Jin said spookily.

"yeah lets go get em." Dev said brandishing a Bone Sord......

And so they rushed into battle fighting off many fukcbois and did many good eeeds for the skeleton empire. But then Jon was beheasdedd

"no" Dhave crief srabbing the fuckbro that had just killed his brofriend.

"dave i'm fine, i'm a skeleton i can't die." John said trying to soothe his bro.

"no its no t because i love you" dAve blused and looked away.

"oh." John wispered. "i love you too!" 

And so Dvae put his brofriends head back on his body and they killed many more fuckbouys before the end of the wasr.

THE END 

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this. i swear i can actually write, i'm just really tired and sick and why. i'm so so so sorry.


End file.
